wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctica Frigoris
Arctica Frigoris is Valian Ice Magus. She was born on Val the ice planet hundreds of years ago, and came to Azeroth for the first time during the Argus campaign. As Val was destroyed by the Legion, she has since joined the Alliance and made Azeroth her new home, and adopted the Kaldorei as her race. Physical Description Arctica has chosen to make her Night Elven disguise as average as possible, but her icy nature is still quite apparent. Her skin and hair are blue, as is the ink that is her facial marking. Of note, icicles hang in her hair and from her ears, never melting away. Her eyes formerly glowed a bright icy blue, yet since the 2nd Battle of Darkshore she was blessed with the black Night Warrior eyes. Her body is very cold to the touch. Only those with warm auras or thick armor would be unable to notice her touch. Regalia Arctica is nearly always dressed in the same robes. They are of master quality and exude cold almost as much as she does. She is never seen without an icy circlet bearing a blue gem atop her head. Although it is simple in design, it clearly denotes a position of authority, at least where she came from. Her attire could easily lead one to correctly assume that she is royal. Weapon Above all these things, Arctica will always have her treasured froststaff with her. She is highly protective of it, and rarely allows others to hold it. Even then, one could expect a stern warning against breaking it. The staff appears formed of simple, yet frostbitten wood with a metal spear on the bottom. The top is dominated by a large, icy crystal that radiates cold power. Because of the intense chill, the crystal never melts away, nor even drips. The crystal itself is so cold that it is able to instantly freeze almost anything or anyone that makes direct contact with it. Arctica rarely uses the ice crystal as a blunt weapon, preferring instead to channel it's power and launch devastatingly cold spells towards her enemies. Her True Self She rarely shows her true form, and never to anyone she doesn't trust. Her true self resembles an air elemental with swirling blue winds and frost falling. She does "wear" some armor when she appears like this, although it is more for display than functionality. Personality In the words of her Frostblade and closest friend, Tralaia Heartreaver: "Arctica is the most confident person I know. She is sure about what she knows, she is sure about her solution to a problem, and she is sure she is the most talented ice magus on Azeroth. Perhaps it is from being raised in a royal family, but there is a certain elegance about her. Yet, given the opportunity, she also has an affection for puns. Speaking with her always brightens my day." Although Arctica has now been on Azeroth for over a year, she still frequently misunderstands things, often blowing them way out of proportion. This is especially true with anything she perceives as a threat (usually something related to fire). She is becoming more knowledgeable of Azerothian cultures, traditions and holidays, although it could be said she tolerates most of them at best (Hallow's End, Love is in the Air), and despises them at worst (Lunar Festival, Fire Festival). She is also extremely prideful of herself and her world. Despite this, she cares deeply for the few friends she has, and has officially joined the Alliance. History Before Azeroth Arctica was born to the royal family of Val hundreds of years before the Argus Campaign began. She is the youngest of her siblings, who often sheltered her. Although she loved them, Arctica always felt as though they worried she was incapable of taking care of herself. This combined with the societal pressures of a royal spurred her to devote countless hours to studying the ways of an ice magus. Once she was old enough, she embarked on a quest to obtain her ice crystal, and used it fashion her "Froststaff". When the ritual was complete, her oldest sister created an icy crown for Arctica and placed it on her head. Arctica was finally satisfied that her family saw she would be a worthy heir, and uphold the honor of their nobility. The Invasion of Val (7.3) After the Azerothians closed the Legion's portal within the Tomb of Sargeras, they boarded the Vindicaar to take the war to Argus, the demon's home territory. The Legion immediately began opening portals to several worlds such as Bonich, Cen'gar and Val. Shortly after the demon's arrived, so too did the Alliance and Horde of Azeroth. Arctica's mother knew her people were at risk, and sent the young ice magus to follow the Alliance through the portal they came from, and attempt to make allies of them. Before crossing the portal to Argus, Arctica disguised herself as a Night Elf, one of the members of an Alliance squad she saw on Val. She then followed them back to the Vindicaar, and eventually worked her way to Stormwind, the capital of the Alliance. On Azeroth Having arrived in Stormwind, she frequented the Blue Recluse, attempting to learn of this Alliance and whether they would be willing to help her people fight back the Legion. It was here that she met Tralaia Heartreaver, an ancient Night Elf many times Arctica's age. She quickly noticed something was different about this "night elf", forcing Arctica to reveal who and what she really was. Fortunately, Arctica quickly won her favor, and the two became close friends. It is worth mentioning that this happened during Hallow's End, starting Arctica's experience with Azerothian holidays. She found most traditions, such as handing out candy or throwing stink bombs around to be quite strange. Tralaia answered all of Arctica's questions about Azeroth and the Alliance, which helped to bring Arctica to the blue flag. Despite the Night Elf's encouragement, Arctica refused to reveal her identity to anyone else, fearing how they might respond to an icy alien creature in the middle of their city. From that day forward, Arctica and Tralaia have remained loyal friends, and both have saved the other from certain doom on multiple occasions. Unfortunately, Arctica was unable to secure aid for her home, and the Legion was able to conquer it and destroy her people. This sent her into a deep depression. Becoming Alliance, and a Night Elf Although Arctica loved her friend, she was inconsolable for some time after the fall of Val. One day, she decided that she had no choice but to start a new life as an Azerothian. To this end, she officially became an Alliance citizen and requested Tralaia help her "become" a Night Elf by receiving Mandalas, the facial markings worn by mature Night Elven females. The Night Elf happily agreed and they immediately prepared the ritual. Now with facial markings, Arctica became an honorary Night Elf and citizen of the Alliance. She did not take part in many battles against the Legion, but rather prepared herself for a fight against the Alliance's sworn enemy, the Horde. Azerothian Adventures Arctica, now an honorary Night elf, dwelt in Aldrassil in Shadowglen. From here, she set about learning as much as she could about her new home, both Teldrassil and the Night Elves, as well as all of Azeroth. As it was her first year on Azeroth, she would experience each holiday for the first time, some with more success than others. Of particular note, she was scammed out of Ancestral Coins during Lunar Festival, and became convinced that the Noblegarden bunnies served some mastermind. Tralaia was fortunately able to dissuade Arctica from pursuing any real course of action, though the ice magus remained wary. She would also visit Outland, to aid Tralaia and her half-elven friend Lithvia Darklight after the young priestess got herself into trouble on the other world. As one might guess, Arctica was not fond of Outland, particularly the Hellfire Peninsula region. Arctica so loved and trusted Tralaia that she named the Night Elf her personal champion and Frostblade: the highest honor a Valian can bestow on another individual. She then created an icy bow for the elf, and the two promised to always come to each other's aid, against any foe. What neither of them expected is that a certain, particularly dangerous foe would soon come seeking Arctica. 'Fi'rayssa ' A few months after Arctica arrived on Azeroth, so too did another alien. Fi'rayssa, a native of Cen'gar the fire planet arrived on Azeroth with one purpose in mind: destroy the Valian by any means. She arrived on Azeroth, and met up with Tralaia, who knew to keep the firey creature far away from Arctica. After a few days, the Cen'garian revealed her mission to Tralaia, asking for any assistance the night elf would grant. The huntress bravely decided to mislead Fi'rayssa, though she would quickly learn the firey former gladiator turned bounty hunter was not playing games. Fi'rayssa challenged Tralaia to a sparring match, and quickly defeated her with her fiery tridents. The Cen'garian had not yet caught on that Tralaia knew Arctica, and was protecting her by misleading the fiery assassin. When Tralaia told Arctica of what had happened, it greatly frightened the Valian. She and Fi'rayssa had crossed weapons in the past, and the ice magus clearly had not forgotten how the ordeal had gone. Tralaia assured Arctica that she would stand at her side if she faced Fi'rayssa. Neither of them suspected what would really happen, however. The Cen'garian had grown suspicious of Tralaia. She wondered how such an accomplished tracker could have such difficulty locating someone. She supposed that the Night elf was helping Arctica, or at least knew of her. Fi'rayssa arranged to meet with Tralaia in The Canals of Stormwind, where she quickly kidnapped the huntress. The fiery alien took her to the Burning Steppes and made her contact Arctica. The ice magus knew this was a trap, but she would not allow the bounty hunter to go unpunished. Arctica quickly tracked down Fi'rayssa and Tralaia, and after a few words, the two aliens dueled. The Valian knew that the Cen'garian could not be trusted, so she brought an extra ally, one who had a unique relationship with herself and Tralaia. They defeated Fi'rayssa and rescued Tralaia, whom Arctica speeded back to the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, where Lithvia Darklight would be able to heal her. Quotes "If anything goes wrong, I'll just freeze them." "I am the finest ice magus on all of Azeroth. It's true!" "Ego non cadunt". (I will not fall.) "And unlike other nobles and royals, I'm not so high and mighty as to think I'm above giving to others. The last year has been.... humbling." Trivia • Her last name is pronounced "Free-gor-is". In Latin, it means "Chill" or "Cold Weather". • In total, Arctica has/had 8 siblings: 4 brothers and 4 sisters. • She has recently begun speaking in her own native language once again: Valae (Latin) • Arctica befriended a male nightsaber during the 2nd Battle of Darkshore. She named him Praesidio: "Protect". • As of the 2nd Battle of Darkshore, she is an amputee, having to give up her left leg to a plagued arrow. * Fortunately, she was able to heal this by revisiting Val, and freezing a new leg. External Links https://worldofwarcraft.com/en-us/character/wyrmrest-accord/Arctica https://mrrynemartin.wixsite.com/r9designs (This is the website of the artist who did her portrait!)Category:Alliance Mage Category:Alliance Category:Mage Category:Night Elf Category:Characters